Jurassic Park: the unknown
by CarnoraptorNewOne
Summary: Update! December 2014 This story is being written, not long till a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK

Jurassic Park : The Unknown I would like to thank wolf's flame because in a way its his story too so please if anybody feels like complementing me please also coplement Him. Please Review

Pt. 1

The year was 2011. Date, June fifth. In San Diego a 150 foot luxury yacht is anchored at harbor. A building on the harbor's door opened and out stepped a 16 year old girl named Sarah.

"Wow!" she said when she looked at the yacht "It's bigger than I thought it would be.''

She was so happy that she could finally go on holiday with her parents. Sarah was so used that they were always too busy with running the company, but not just any company. The N.M. Tech Corp. or also known as the Navy and Missile Technology Corporation. They have been supplying the United States Navy for many years with some of the best military technology.

Sarah's parents appeared behind her, her father, a 46 year old scientist with short brown hair and almost golden brown eyes, who had always had a rugged look even when he was in a suit, which was almost every time they went out, yet always very friendly but at the same time, very traditional. Her mother, a 41 year old woman who had blue eyes long black hair, she almost always supported her family in any way she could. Sarah's parents were multi millionaires and she could not complain much about her life, from the moment she was born she had everything she needed.

"Wow," Sarah exclaimed again, "I can't believe were finally going on holiday." She looked back at her parents, ''I mean when was the last time we ever went on holiday?'' she said looking expectantly at her parents, when her father exclaimed,

"I took you many times on business trips" he walked closer to her, "I don't see why you think we never went on holiday." Sarah looked a bit saddened when she remembered all those times she was in hotels. Alone. On those business trips, but she left the subject when she asked

"So this yacht is going to bring us to Costa Rica?''

''Yep." her father said ''It will also stop in Mexico to resupply."

Sarah's mother took a step forward and looked up at the bright blue sky, "I wonder if I'm gonna get a tan?" Sarah just rolled her eyes

"Yes honey don't worry I'm sure you'll get one." her father said copying Sarah's gesture. "The captain said that it will leave at 9 AM sharp. But it's already a quarter over that. I wonder were that man is. I mean were paying a lot for this." Sarah's father said looking a little bit angry.

-20 minutes later—

''Okay now I'm angry." Sarah's father looked around, "Where is Jake?"

God doesn't dad know by now that Jake is always late. Sarah thought, thinking that her brother was probably still busy preparing. Suddenly she heard a ringing tone coming from her father's pocket. Her father got his cell phone out and greeted the caller, knowing it was his son. A few moments passed then,

"WHAT!" his grip on the small device tightened. ''What do you mean your not going with? You said you always liked traveling!" another pause, "Why should I tell her that?''

Sarah listened more carefully and heard the static of her brother's voice. Her father grimaced, "Listen young man, your coming with us if you like it or not!'' more static gibberish came from the phone, "What do you mean your still at home?''

This took Sarah by surprise, ''WHAT he's still at home?'' but her father silenced her with a hand

"Well then I have no choice now do I? Be a trouble maker Jake but I'll make sure Edd will be watching you." Sarah heard her brother grumble and her father tensed again, ''I don't care if you're 15. You're not gonna stay alone at home you hear me?'' another pause and static phrase and then, "Good." then her father switched his phone off.

''Why is he not going with!'' Sarah's mother asked surprised,

"Believe it or not he does not want to go with." her father replied

"Do you think he will be safe alone?" her mother asked.

"Don't worry he will be fine. Edd is there." he replied but Sarah's mother still looked worried.

Edd was their modern equivalent of a manservant or maybe a butler but he quickly became a family friend. Practically family.

Sarah suddenly caught eye of a man running as quick as he could towards them. He called to her father ''Sorry I'm late!'' he said in a German accent. "Well I guess we can go now." the captain said.

"Well I hope so." Sarah's father stated irately as all her family and many of her friends boarded the yacht. She could not get her mind around the why that they were going on holiday and her brother would not be there.

As the three were climbing aboard the vessel, her father said "Strange. When I called the captain yesterday I don't recall him having a German accent." her father pondered.

"I think it's your imagination dear." His wife said. Sarah then added,

"Or maybe your just getting old dad." she laughed at her own joke.

"Hey, I'm as fit as I can be… I think." he smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter. Sarah put a hand on her father's and looked up at him then replaced her head on his chest as they walked to the stairs that took them to the starboard side of the ship and to an array of rooms that were lined up along the outside walls. Sarah let go of her father as him and her mother went to their room on the yacht.

Sarah went to hers, which was right next door, and when she opened the door she could not help but gasp.

It was so beautiful. There was a king sized bed and a coffee table on each side. There was even a small table in the middle of the room. There was a door leading to the bathroom, the walls were blue with dolphins painted on them.

"I could get used to this." she said grinning as she fell into the bed sighing. Outside the yacht was beginning to leave San Diego. And she was alerted to this as she heard the horn blow.

On an island in the Pacific, 200 miles southwest off the coast of Costa Rica, in a field of grass, a pack of raptors were stalking a lone triceratops. They hadn't eaten in 3 days and they knew that this opportunity would not easily happen again because the adult triceratops was injured. It could barely walk. Suddenly it screeched in surprise and pain when a raptor jumped on its back and began tearing at it, and a few seconds later another raptor from the other side of the triceratops jumped on its back. As the two raptors were clinging on to its back, biting and clawing at its flesh and getting a small taste of the sweet crimson blood that oozed from the wounds, after only halve a minute the triceratops collapsed to the ground. A leader of the pack waited until the triceratops's head stopped moving before he lunged at the throat of the herbivorous dinosaur. As he used his killing claw to tear it open, blood gushed out the triceratops's neck and with one final wheeze it stopped breathing.

As one of the raptors ran to the carcass, he took a chunk out of it when suddenly another raptor, a female and also the pack leader, pushed him on his back

"The leaders of a pack always eat first young one" she hissed.

As they were eating most of there fill the other raptor began to slowly join the leading raptors of the group. Unbeknownst to them, at the end of the grass field, a flock of birds were beginning to fly away frightened of a huge moving animal. It slowly began appearing from the tree line and then with a roar, it charged at the raptors.

End Of this Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah

Jurassic Park: The Unknown Chapter Two: Sarah

Yay, chapter two, c'mon people i epected a lot more reviews, so please more reviews. Anyways again i would like to thank the one and only wolf's flame because in a way its his story too, so if any of you want to

thank me please also thank him. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK but i do own this story its plot and its characters. Now on to this story:)

The raptors were enjoying their kill. It felt like they have not eaten in days. As they were eating all of their heads shot up when they heard the roar that every raptor fears. A Spinosaurus. Looking about the empty field frighteningly they finally caught sight of the carnivore. It charged to them at a frightening pace, the raptors barely had a chance to react. Some of them scattered away while some knew it was too late and braced themselves in a defense position as the huge carnivorous dinosaur towered over them.

It snapped its jaws on one of them killing it instantly. It quickly let go as it grabbed another raptor in its jaws and it shook it violently while grabbing another in its claws the giant carnivore tore the smaller meat-eater open vertically down the middle. As blood and guts fell from the shrieking raptor, most of the raptors now knew one thing: No matter how many of them there were. They could not defend from this surprise attack. They began retreating and running away from the Spinosaurus when on the other side of the field another Spinosaurus ran at full speed towards them. They just realized their mistake: They had fallen into a trap.

A male raptor watched in horror as the middle of the field where he just came from to get away from the initial Spinosaurus turned red with blood of his pack. He could see the two Spinosaurus surround the last few of his pack in the field then, before anything else could register through his intelligent mind, the other Spinosaurus blocked his view. The only thing he could hear was the shrieking and growls of pure agony come from his relatives and friends and the only thing he could see was a small stream of blood coming from between the legs of the Spinosaurus towering over him. It could only be related to one thing...

A massacre.

-Two Days Later-

The yacht arrived in Acapulco, Mexico. A vibrant city sea port. As the yacht was resupplying, Sarah and her mother, Rose, and her dad, Brian, sat at a table in a café, ''well im gonna go to the shops to see if we can get anything'' he said as he stood up from the table, he was about six feet tall,

''You know what; I think I will join you.'' Rose said smiling but quickly looked back at Sarah, ''Will you be okay alone?'' Rose asked her daughter.

''Yeah I'll be okay.'' Sarah said, almost disappointed as her parents walked away. She could not help but wonder about those sad times when she was younger.

-10 years ago-

''Daddy!'' a young six-year-old Sarah exclaimed.

''Hello darling.'' her father said lovingly ''How's my girl doing?'' he asked,

''Great!'' the small girl said ''Mom took me to the zoo!'' she said with a broad smile.

''Did she now? And how many animals did you see there?'' he asked.

The small six-year-old ecstatically, ''I saw a zebra, a leopard, a lion, a monkey, and a hippo!" she suddenly bounced on the balls of her feet as he looked at her father, "But dad, I SAW A BABY ZEBRA TODAY!'' she nearly screamed, ''Dad can I have one PLEASE!''

''No darling they're not like horses or ponies'' her father said.

''Well they look like one to me!" Sarah said almost in a nagging tone.

''Anything else you want to tell me?'' father said behind his desk,

''Dad, can I go to the zoo again tomorrow?'' she looked up expectantly at her father with big bright blue eyes.

''Sure just take Edd with you.'' he said looking down at what was down at some paperwork on his desk,

Sarah's next statement was filled with sadness ''But daddy, I wanted to go with you!" her father gave her a stern look. They had clearly gone through this before,

''I told you before I am busy I need to do this!'' he said.

''But...'' Sarah was about to say something but he cut through,

''Sarah! Please I am busy, not now!'' and with that, he lowered his gaze from his nearly crying daughter. But she turned her back to him and walked out of his office and closed the door on her way out. Hoping vainly that tomorrow her father would be the father that she longed for.

-Back to present day-

''Sarah'' ''SARAH!'' the young teenager came out of her dazed look and deep thought when her mother called her,

''Whats wrong?'' she asked concerned, nearly jumping from where she was.

''It's as if you were day dreaming.'' Her mother said,

''Sorry mom.'' she said ''I think I might have dozed of a bit here in the Sun.'' she smiled.

''You THINK!'' her mother laughed, ''You were fast asleep.'' she said. ''You should have seen your father have an argument with the waiter here on the prices.'' she giggled slightly, ''It was hilarious, that poor man, you know how your father is.'' she said.

Soon they were joined by Brian, and they went walking through the market area looking at all the colorful clothing for sale, music played in the background, the people looked lively, and Sarah could not help but think of reasons her brother, Jake, would want to stay at home.

Normally he loves travelling, but he has been acting strangely for the last few years. She thought.

''Awww look at this!'' her mother threw up a figure to point at something over near one of the stands.

''Oh no.'' Sarah's father replied. Her mother was pointing to a Labrador on the edge of the street. He was a very young puppy but it was quickly noticed that it was injured. It had a cut from one side of his ear to the base of his neck and worst of all it looked like it bled quite a bit.

''How come nobody noticed this dog'' Rose said with a worried look on her face,

''Honey... please no'' Brian said and Rose looked at him,

''What? Is there something wrong with me caring for a dog?'' her mother gave a scowling look at her worried looking husband,

Brian looked taken aback, ''Of course not. It's just that they happen to be in a bad state when you notice them.'' Sarah's father said with an almost pleading look on his face. ''Let me guess,'' he looked at Rose ''we're taking it with us aren't we?'' he asked slightly irritated knowing it was going to be hard to get the captain to get this story.

''Of course.'' Sarah's mother said, ''Of course we're taking it with us.'' she reached for the dog, but the scared looking animal ran under a fruit stall, "Well that explains how it was not noticed.'' her mother said as she looked underneath the stall and saw the puppy huddle in the far back of the dark underside. ''Well what now I mean how are we gonna get it out from under there?'' her mother said,

''Listen dad please let's take the dog with us. We can't leave it there!'' Sarah said with despiration on her face,

''But we don't even know if its carrying diseases or something'' her father said hoping she would agree with him but he could see he was getting absolutly no where. ''Well I will think about keeping it but i guess we can try and take it with.'' Sarah was about to complain but when she heard the last part she almost jumped out of joy

''I think you have made the right disicion, really.'' rose said giving her husbund a loving look,

''Well our trouble is not over yet.'' Sarah said looking at how the dog was cowering under the stand, ''Hey I got a idea how about dad goes and buys some sausages. We can use that to lure the dog out'' Sarah came up with the bright idea.

''What a great idea!'' her mother responded and turned to her husband expectantly ''Honey could you quickly buy some sausages over there at that other stand?''

He grumbled as he did what she asked. A few minutes later he came back with three sausages in a servet, he gave them both of them one as all three of them crouched down and held out the meat link to try and tempt the dog. After a few minutes, and with her fathers dignity hurt a bit, the dog appeared.

''Well what now?'' Sarah asked watching the dog chew on one of the links.

''Oh crap we're going to be late!'' her father said as he grabbed there bags, ''Sarah take the dog we have to go!'' he said, the humiliating thought in his mind that it looked like three crazy tourists pointing bits of meat at a fruit stand was not what he was thinking about any more. It was 5 passed 3 pm and Brian knew it would take them five minutes to get to the yacht. They walked quickly to the port. While they were walking Brian knew they would be ten minutes late, more than enough time for the yacht to leave. He was already thinking what hotel they would be taking, when suddenly he looked behind him to see the captain,

That's strange. Why is he wearing civilian clothing? Just then a crowd blocked his view, Maybe it was not the captain. he thought.

''What's wrong honey?'' his wife asked him.

''Nothing.'' he replied.

As they were nearing port he could see the yacht was still there, Thank goodness! He thought when they reached the stairs leading on to the yacht and they climed on. When they were on deck Brian told his wife and daughter, ''Listen I'm gonna quicly go to the captain to talk about the dog okay.'' he said sighing. They agreed although Sarah wanted to hide the dog just in case.

Brian saw the captain at the stern. He quickly noticed how his uniform looked wrinkled like he rushed with dressing, ''Hi captain Scott'' Brian greeted. The captain turned and looked surprised,

''Hmm, oh Mr. Dallian, enjoying your trip?'' he said in his peculiar accent.

''Yes very much but I wanted to tell you that me and my family found a stray dog and we brought it onboard. Is that ok?" he chewed the inside of his cheek, "I mean what are your policies on these type of things?" he asked knowing the captain will almost certainly send the dog off.

The captain looked baffled but said ''That's ok. It can stay on board." He looked down at his wrist watch. "Well I got to go. I have some pressing matters I need to address with the crew.'' he said rushed as he walked away.

''Strange'' Brian said as he walked to his room.

Sarah was lying on her bed, Hmm I wonder what adventure I will have at Costa Rica? She thought

''Well it does not matter at least I have a new pet." She pondered a bit, "Hey...'' she just realized she did not have a name for the dog. When she sat up she could see it standing in front of her bed. The cut on its head was scabbed over and she had washed what blood there was on the fur off as best she could. It barked probably wanting attention

''Shhhh you can't bark now!'' she grabbed the pups small muzzle hoping nobody heard him. She pondered for a name. She wanted to name it Dolly but it was a boy so she thought what sounds like that but can be used for a boy, Got it! She thought. ''Your name will be Davy.'' she said exited and the dog barked when he heard the yacht's horn. Now Sarah knew they were leaving as she looked out through the window into the orange sunset of the Pacific.

End of this chapter


	3. Note

i should update this story. And now i will work on to some problems with the story i left it but now i will make a story to be enjoyed.

Thanks for those who read. Stay patient, take care 


End file.
